Silence
by jiv3y
Summary: He doesn't say anything. Akuroku


...So I lied. One last story before I'm gone for a while! I realized the other day that Akuroku has always been weirdly difficult for me to write even though they're pretty much my OTP. Maybe it's trying to get them just right, use the most fitting words and situations.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. As usual, none of the characters/places are mine. Just a little plot to entertain you. Ciao!

* * *

Axel doesn't say anything when they first meet; he only stares with those smoldering green eyes and nods toward the castle before turning away.

He doesn't say anything when the chakram singes his subordinate's arm, only pulls his arms back to strike again.

He doesn't say anything when Roxas comes back from a mission, battered and angry and tired. He just hands him an elixir, looks over his wounds quickly and carelessly, and leaves.

He doesn't say anything when the younger boy stumbles into Naminé's room and asks _why, why haven't you told me that she's here too?_ He regards him coolly before he turns and walks away.

He doesn't say anything that night even though he's come to apologize. He simply reaches up to cup the blonde's face. Roxas leans into his searing touch. But he leaves, like he always does.

He doesn't say anything the next morning, when Roxas asks him if he'd like to go with him on his latest assignment in Arabia. Only summons his chakrams and walks toward the exit.

He doesn't say anything when he is millimeters away from Roxas' face, his breath hot on the younger's cheek. He kisses him and Roxas can _feel_ the want, the ferocity, the anger, the frustration. It doesn't last long, but it's enough for now.

He doesn't say anything when he stumbles out of Roxas' room that night; he smiles smugly at Demyx as he passes him in the hall. Demyx stutters a hello, but the redhead still ignores him.

He doesn't say anything when the blonde is angry at him for not telling him _why, why am I the "Chosen one," why won't you tell me anything, why is everyone so damn insistent on us not being able to love?_ And when Axel doesn't answer him, he storms off to his room, defeated.

He doesn't say anything when Naminé tells him that his best friend, his partner, his _everything_ wants to leave, run away from here and all the lies.

He doesn't say anything the next day, unable to look at the one person he's ever cared about. Roxas opens his mouth to say something, but closes it quickly and casts his eyes to the floor.

He doesn't say anything when Demyx tells him that he's been acting weird, Zexion's noticed too, _what's wrong?_ He shakes off Number IX with a snarl and leaves the castle.

He doesn't say anything to anyone when he returns three days later, bruised and dirty, his coat torn in three places and a long, thin cut along his cheek. Roxas glares at him when he opens his door, but he pulls him inside and gets to work dressing the redhead's wounds.

He doesn't say anything as he lies next to the boy, wiry arms wrapped around the smaller body. He does not sleep, either.

He doesn't say anything a few nights later, when the two are on patrol. He does notice that Roxas has been more quiet than usual lately.

He doesn't say anything when Roxas tells him that he is leaving, _and I'm not coming back_. He pulls the blonde to his body sharply, hand running through silky hair, kissing him with all the anger and hatred he's ever felt with his nonexistent heart. Roxas lets him.

He doesn't say anything when Roxas runs off. He has no more words; if he didn't care that Axel would miss him, nothing would convince him to stay. He watches the only person he's ever _loved_ walk away from him until all he is looking at is the shadows on the streets.

And Roxas stops on the corner, panting in the darkness, choking on something he can't quite identify – regret? Hatred? Remorse? He feels a lone tear roll down his cheek and angrily wipes it away. He resents Axel for never saying those words he so desperately needed to hear – _of course I care, they don't know what they're talking about, we do have hearts, I love you._

But Axel had never been the romantic type.

And Axel never needed to say anything in the first place.


End file.
